Un amour impossible
by Raphale
Summary: Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été amoureux ? De qui ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il quitté ? Quel est leur histoire ? Chap 3 mit en ligne, élément du tome 7 prit en compte...
1. Chapter 1

**Un amour impossible**

Elle avait honte. Depuis qu'il avait révélé son vrai visage, elle avait honte, honte de l'avoir aimé. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que le jeune homme si beau, si bien élevé, si poli avec tout le monde, était devenu ce monstre cruel assoiffé de pouvoir. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait souffert, être orphelin de mère et ne pas connaître son père n'est pas facile touts les jours. Mais il ne le montrait jamais, dû moins pas en public. En faite, elle était la seule à qui il se confiait. Elle lui prêtait toujours une oreille attentive, ainsi, il pouvait se confier sans complexe.

Peu à peu, elle avait remarqué un changement. Il lui parlait de plus en plus de son père inconnu. Deux ou trois fois, elle avait même surpris une lueur rougeâtre dans ses yeux d'un noir profond. Malgré son inquiétude grandissante, elle continuait à l'écouter et à le réconforter. A la rentrée, il lui avait juste dit : - Je l'ai retrouvé et je l'ai fait. Elle avait compris. Pourtant même après cela, elle continuait à l'aimer.

Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, quand un courant d'air la fit frissonner. Il était là, elle le savait. C'est quand une voix grave et pleine d'assurance qui retentit dans la nuit, qu'elle en eut la confirmation :

- Sarah...

Elle se retourna. En le voyant, elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Il était seul. Il n'était plus le jeune homme séduisant qu'elle avait connu. Sa peau était blanche comme neige, son nez était tel celui d'un serpent, il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier noir, ses yeux avaient en permanence la lueur rouge qu'elle n'avaient fait qu'apercevoir autrefois. Sous le choc, elle dû s'agripper à la table pour s'empêcher de trembler. C'est pourtant d'une voix assurée qu'elle lui parla :

Tom...

Tom n'existe plus, je suis Lord Voldemort. Corrigea-t-il.

Pour moi tu resteras Tom Elvis Jedusor. Dit-elle.

Voldemort plissa les yeux, mais ne montra pas son irritation :

J'ai fait de « grandes choses ».

Ces « grandes choses » comme tu dis, méritait-elle la mort de tous ces innocents ?!! S'énerva-t-elle.

Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Objecta-t-il.

Les moldus que tu as tués ne te connaissaient même pas !

Ces pourritures, ces erreurs de la nature, ne devrait même pas vivre ! Dit Voldemort d'une voix froide et cruelle.

Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?!! Cria Sarah.

Après tout ce que je t'ai confié. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as toujours pas compris !

Alors c'est juste pour une histoire d'immortalité ?

Pas **JUSTE** pour une histoire d'immortalité. Pour le pouvoir, la soumission... parce que j'ai toujours été différent. Acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Pour me tuer ? Demanda Sarah avec un sourire sans joie.

Au début, oui, c'était mon intention. Mais maintenant... Je crois que jamais je ne m'y résoudrais. Tu étais, est, et sera ma seule vraie amie... si ce n'est plus.

Tu sais que je t'ai toujours aimé. Dit-elle d'une voix où trahissait l'émotion.

Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais notre amour est impossible.

Je sais, je sais... Murmura-t-elle.

Je dois partir, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur. Adieu. Dit-il.

Je penserais à toi éternellement. Adieu. Dit-elle.

Il s'en alla pour ne plus jamais la revoir.


	2. Enterrement

_Normalement, je n'avais pas prévu d'autres chapitres pour celle-ci. Mais grâce à l'encouragement de 'molly59', j'ai trouvé le temps et l'inspiration nécessaire. Encore merci à toi et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Enterrement**

_(29 ans plus tard...)_

Il pleuvait. Sarah venait de pousser la grille d'un petit cimetière situé en Irlande, non loin de la mer. Elle slaloma entre les tombes et se dirigea vers un coin de terre, à l'écart.

De sa cape, elle en tira une petite urne ainsi qu'une baguette magique. Elle creusa un trou dans la terre boueuse. Une fois ce travail effectué, elle y déposa la boîte et remit de la terre dessus. Puis, elle déposa une rose noire : c'était ses préférées. Sarah recula de quelques pas et baissa la tête en signe de deuil.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir le droit de l'enterrer. Le lendemain de sa mort, elle s'était rendue à Poudlard. Elle avait demandé à voir celui qu'on appelait « le Survivant ». On lui avait dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir pour le moment. Mais elle avait insisté et insisté.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne enfin gain de cause. Harry Potter avait été très aimable avec elle, mais fut très étonné voir suspicieux, en apprenant sa requête. Elle avait argumenté sur le fait que c'était l'homme qu'elle avait connu avant, qu'elle désirait enterrer. Après de nombreuses difficultés, ils avaient enfin accéder à sa demande. A condition qu'elle brûle le corps et qu'il soit inhumé dans un endroit connu d'elle seul.

Elle restait immobile, indifférente à la pluie qui tombait autour d'elle. C'est ainsi que dans un petit cimetière d'Irlande, non loin de la mer. Sarah O'Brien se souvient...

* * *

Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	3. Lettre et amitié

_Voilà le 3__ème__ chapitre tant attendu . Même si il est court, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lettre et amitié

Sarah venait d'une famille aisée d'Irlande. Son père, un pharmacien moldue était tombé sous le charme de Mélinda McFalden. Après quelques rendez-vous, celle-ci lui avait avoué sa condition de sorcière. Philip O'Brien, qui était de nature rêveur et croyait quelque peu au surnaturelle, accueillit la nouvelle sans trop de difficulté. Ils finirent par se marier. Un an plus tard, Sarah pointait le bout de son nez.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. C'était lors de son onzième anniversaire. Elle était impatiente et nerveuse à la fois. Sa mère avait pourtant essayé de calmer son angoisse, en lui assurant qu'avec une famille comme la leur, il était évident que Sarah serait acceptée. Mais rien n'y faisait : il fallait qu'elle ait la preuve devant ses yeux pour y croire.

Soudain, un hibou vient taper à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il était de couleur fauve et accomplissait sa tâche d'un air important. Sarah se précipita vers la lettre qu'il transportait. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe avec des mains tremblantes. Elle lu avec une grande joie, la confirmation de son admission à Poudlard et la liste de fourniture. Sa mère saisit le parchemin et le parcouru à son tour, avec une grande émotion. Son père félicita sa fille et lui indiqua qu'ils iraient au Chemin de Traverse, la semaine prochaine.

Dans l'après-midi, elle alla rendre visite à sa meilleure amie : Deyana. Entre elles, c'étaient une grande histoire d'amitié. Elles avaient fait connaissance grâce à leurs parents respectifs. Ceux-ci se rendaient régulièrement visite et les deux filles avaient rapidement sympathisé. Sarah se précipita donc chez son amie pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Quand elle frappa, ce fut une Deyana avec un grand sourire qui l'accueillit :

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu viens de recevoir ta lettre ?

- Oui, ils m'ont accepté ! S'enthousiasma Sarah.

- C'était évident. Je ne comprends pourquoi tu étais si inquiète. Répondit Deyana

- Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse, la semaine prochaine. Informa Sarah.

- D'accord, je vais demander à mes parents s'ils peuvent m'y emmener aussi, comme ça on fera nos courses ensemble. Suggéra son amie.

- Ce serait bien. Approuva la jeune sorcière.

Nos deux futures élèves de Poudlard continuèrent à discuter, jusqu'à ce que vienne pour Sarah l'heure de rentrer.

_Alors, vos impressions ? _


End file.
